Family Ties
by Rainydaygirl4
Summary: Pelia Parry wants nothing more than to find her place in a World she had no business being a part of from the beginning. Can her child hood friend help her to uncover her family's secrets before it's too late?
1. Suffocatingly Family

**Family Ties**

**Chapter One: **** Suffocatingly Family**

Nicky's was their normal hang out, they would go there every weekend, and sometimes during the week too. Yes, that does sound boring, and truthfully it could be. It was so easy to lose oneself in the monotony of going to the same place all the time, where everyone did indeed know your name. For Pelia Parry it was a means to an end. She liked spending time with her brother and her best friends, and they liked spending time in Nicky's. It was that simple. She did wish that they would choose somewhere new to hang out, even if it was only for one night.

"Hey, Earth to Pel," said Reid, as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face, trying to gain her attention, "can you pay attention?" Pelia shook her head, just realizing that Reid was talking to her.

"Oh, hey Reid!" she said as if it were the first time she had seen him all night. "Uh, Pel, we came here in the same car," he said, giving her an odd look, "what's up with you? You're even more spacey than usual." Pelia inwardly grimaced at how well Reid could read her, but put a smile on her face.

"No more than usual, Mr. Garwin, now, how about a game of balls and sticks," she laughed. Reid smirked as he motioned for her to lead the way. Normally it took a lot of coaxing for Reid to get Pelia to play pool with him, but Pelia wanted to distract him from her somberness, so she decided to concede without putting up a fight. She hated playing pool not because it wasn't fun, she was actually pretty good, but because she always ran in to Aaron. Whether her brothers liked it or not, she had a history with Aaron. Her and Aaron had been best friends all through elementary and part way through middle school. But it all came to a screeching halt one day in 7th grade, when Aaron had come to her at lunch, to their normal spot, and told her that he never wanted to speak to her ever again, and that they couldn't be friends. Pelia was devastated, to say the least. He wouldn't give her an explanation, and the anger she felt in his voice, and in the look that he had given makes her wince even to this day. She still didn't understand what she had done all those years ago to make him hate her as much as he most obviously did. She feels that is why he is so antagonistic towards her brothers, because of whatever she had done in the past.

Pelia tried to focus on the game of pool, but Aaron was at the next table with his lackeys looking as stoic as usual. She had tried a couple of times over the years to talk to him, to get some sort of answer out of him, but he acted like being in her presence was disgusting, and he couldn't get away from her fast enough. The memories always brought tears to her eyes. As Reid made his shot Pelia let her eyes fall on Aaron. It was like she couldn't look away, no matter how painful it was, she just couldn't. As if he could sense her watching him, Aaron looked up after making his shot, and their eyes met for a fleeting second, making her heart feel like it was going to beat through her chest. She dared to think maybe she saw regret or guilt in his eyes, but she chalked it up to mere wishful thinking.

"Hey, don't go down that path, missy, you just focus on your pal Garwin, and forget about that Weasel," said Reid, as he caught her staring at her old friend. Pelia's attention came back to rest on Reid, and she smiled a sad smile. The boys always made sure that she was staying far away from Aaron, one because they absolutely hated him and felt he was a grade A Douche, and two because it always made her sad.

"Is it my shot already?" she asked in a soft voice. Reid nodded in response, and sent a glare Aaron's way. It was all that jerk's fault. His Pelia was never fully happy because of how he had treated her in middle school. That was the main reason why Reid loved messing with him so much. And that floppy haired kid definitely had a temper. Reid leaned against his pool cue, as he watched his friend make her shot. He would never understand why she cared about Abbot so much, especially after what he had done to her. Sometimes he just wanted to shake her, to get her to wake up and realize that she needs to get on with her life, and stick with her real friends. Was that so hard for her to do? Was he not enough? Reid shook his head, trying to make those serious thoughts disappear as he leaned forward to take his shot. He sighed as his ball went in to the corner pocket. He wasn't so in to the game anymore.

The night went on slowly for Pelia, she just wanted to get out of there, and go home where she didn't have to worry about seeing Aaron out of the corner of her eyes at every turn. She sighed as she stole her brother's fry, pretending to listen to their mundane conversation. She hated when she was like this, all sad and melancholy, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Reid always tried to bring her out of her moods, but she noticed tonight that he was in a mood of his own. She snuck a glance at her best friend, to see that he was looking at her with a disappointed look on his face. She tried to smile at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Don't bother, Pel," he said quietly just for her to hear, shaking his head as he turned back to his friends conversation. Pelia looked down at her hands, knowing why he was mad. He was probably tired of always looking after her whenever she was like this, always trying to make her really smile. She was tired of it too, and wished that she could let go. She was so afraid that Reid was going to stop being her friend just like Aaron that she couldn't stop them, the tears that sprang to her eyes. She never cried in front of her brother or her friends so she quickly got up from the table and went for the door. She mumbled that she was going to get some air, and her brother merely nodded, going back to his pals. Pel secretly thanked the stars that sometimes her brother wasn't that attentive to her, it came in handy when you just wanted to be alone.

As she opened the door to Nicky's she welcomed the cold autumn air that assaulted her. She breathed in deeply, trying to fight the tears that seemed inevitable as she made her way around the corner in case one of the guys decided to get some air with her. She leaned against the wall, and shut her eyes tight as the first tear fell down her cheek. Pel mentally told herself that she needed to be stronger if she was ever going to be normal, to have a life. She couldn't cry at every tough situation in her life, it was just pathetic. Especially because she knew that even though she knew her brothers loved her, they were such a tight knit group, she could barely fit with them. She wouldn't always be with them, she knew that, she knew that they had much bigger things to worry about than her. Pel angrily wiped at the tears that were falling down her now pink cheeks.

"Well, hello there," said a male voice from her left, making her jump, startled. She quickly opened her eyes to see a guy, about her age leering at her with hooded eyes.

"Um, hi," she said, feeling a little threatened by the way that he was looking at her. He stepped a little closer to her, with a smile.

"You're Pelia Parry, aren't you?" he asked simply. Pelia nodded, eyeing him strangely.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, looking around her for ways to get away in case she needed to. One thing she learned about the last year was to always be aware of your surroundings and your escape routes.

"Oh, because I've been sent here to kill you," he said as he pulled a knife from his coat. Pelia's eyes went wide in shock, as she froze to the wall. The guy walked closer to her, closing the distance between them, and went to stab her. But her fight or flight finally kicked in and she used her hand to block the attack, as she moved to the side away from him, and ran as fast as she could. Her hand felt like it was on fire, as she felt hot liquid flow down her fingertips, knowing it was her own blood. She ran around the corner to the back of the bar, looking around for any type of weapon she could use against her attacker. All she saw were glass bottles, so she grabbed one and hid right at the corner. As soon as he turned the corner she hit him over the head with the bottle, glass shattering everywhere. Unfortunately this only served to make him mad, where it should have knocked him out, and Pelia's breath quickened in her chest. She saw the blood flow down his forehead, but he hadn't even grimaced, what the hell was this guy? She backed away from him not sure of her next move when she felt movement behind her, a rush of air flow by her face. Then suddenly she felt an arm push her, and she was standing behind Aaron. She heard a growl emit from him, a low growl as if from an animal.

"This is between me and the Parry girl, stay out of it," said the attacker, who didn't seem threatened by the appearance of another person. Aaron made no sound as he suddenly lunged at the guy, only to land on the ground, the attacker vanishing in to thin air. Pelia let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, as she dropped to her knees. She held her hurt hand to her chest, as her breathing came fast and hard.

"Pel?" asked Aaron tentatively as he knelt in front of her. She looked up into his eyes, finding nothing but concern. She didn't even think about it, she wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the pain that shot up her arm from her hand as it jarred against his back. He slowly let his arms go around her, pulling her close to him.

"Pelia?" asked a low voice she recognized, and Aaron looked up in to the eyes of her brother.

"Parry, I suggest that you take better care of your sister from now on," he said, as he helped her up from her position on the ground, pulling her from his arms. She sagged slightly, but her brother was there in a flash, seeing the blood on her clothes.

"What the hell happened Aaron?" he asked, but Aaron was already gone. Pogue decided he would deal with that asshole later as he turned all his attention to his sister who was slowly losing consciousness.

**a/n Hope you guys like the beginning ! I have always wanted Aaron to painted in a different light, figured this was my chance. Let me know what you all think! Rainy**


	2. Excruciatingly Family

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 2: Excruciatingly Family**

"Pelia, what happened?" Pogue asked as he inspected her hand. He took off his shirt, leaving him in his white tank top, as he wrapped it around her hand, trying to staunch the bleeding. He could feel his sister was visibly shaking, and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened, Pel, tell me?" he asked, his voice filled with concern, as he held his sister close.

"I, I don't really know, Po, all of sudden this guy was attacking me, saying he was sent here to kill me. What is that all about?" she said, her head not able to wrap around the situation that had just transpired. She felt Pogue go rigid, making her tense as well. She could feel the air move around her, and knew in an instant that her brother had used because Caleb, Reid and Tyler all came running out of the bar.

"Pel!" yelled Reid, as he came to stand beside her, placing his hand on her back, "what happened?"

"Tyler, can you bring your car around, I want to take Pelia home and get her hand looked at," Pogue said, in a commanding voice. Tyler made a move of protest, but Pogue glared at him.

"I will explain everything once I know my sister is taken care of," he said, not leaving any room for conversation. Tyler nodded his acquiescence and ran to bring his car to the front of Nicky's, as close as possible. Pogue pulled away from his sister, trying to assess the damage done to her.

"Pel, can you walk with me to Tyler's car, or did you want me to carry you," he asked, getting a glare from his sister. He shrugged in response; he thought it was a valid question.

"I hurt my hand, not my legs; I can walk just fine Po." She said with a point of finality as she walked ahead of her brother, only stumbling a few times by the time she reached the car. She could hear Caleb and Pogue talking in hushed tones behind her, but she was just too exhausted to deal with their covenant crap, she was almost killed tonight. She let the thought sink in, and to her surprise, she felt no tears spring to her eyes, but anger filled her being. How dare someone attack her! It made absolutely no sense. She had no idea what she was up against, but she had a sinking feeling that it wasn't just going to go away. If it weren't for Aaron…right, Aaron! Aaron had saved her. She had no idea why or how, but he had, and she had no idea what that meant. Was he going to talk to her again? Or would he just go back to normal, acting as if she didn't exist. Her head started to throb, but she refused to let the guys see her discomfort. The last thing she needed was them fawning all over her. She sighed as she let her head fall back, closing her eyes tight to the onslaught of pain. Who would want to have her killed? Yes, she was the sister of one of the members of the Covenant, but she was not a player in their game, she had no powers, did not possess any special abilities. In fact most of the time Pelia felt like a liability to her brothers. Pel sighed once more, opening her eyes to stare out the window, noticing they were almost at the Garwin mansion. Pel assumed they were going to Reid's because his mother was in Europe and it would be the only house that was completely empty. She felt movement beside her and noticed Reid was removing her brother's shirt from around her hand, and tying it tighter after inspecting the wound. Pel winced in pain as Reid wrapped the piece of the shirt around her wound.

"Keep pressure on that Pelia, to help stop the bleeding, and keep it elevated too" Reid said, his face red with what seemed like anger. Pelia gave Reid a worried expression, confused as to why Reid would be angry with her, but he broke their eye contact and refused to look at her the rest of the car ride. She sighed as Reid stared out the car window, his elbow leaning against the frame, and a far off look in his eyes.

As Tyler's hummer came to a stop, Pelia went to open the door, only to have it already opened for her by Pogue , who went to help her get out of the seat. Pelia merely pushed him away from her.

"Seriously, Po, I can get out of this monstrosity all on my own, just leave me," she said, exasperated. Pogue merely glared at her.

"Pel, you lost a lot of blood, and we almost lost you tonight, just let me help you out the damn truck," said Pogue. Pelia stared up at her older brother.

"Hey no need to get all pissy with me Po, I was the one that was attacked tonight not you," she said, as she leaned on his arm to get out of the SUV.

"An attack on you is an attack on all of us," said Caleb as he joined them. Pelia looked at Caleb incredulously, then noticed that the three others also nodded in acquiescence.

"Wow, okay, fine, whatever, I'm going inside if that's okay with all of you," she said, pissed right off. "And I'll have you know if this attack is an attack on the entire Covenant then there will be no leaving me in the dark, you hear me? There will be no going quiet when I walk into a room, I want to know everything that is going on, I want to know every little theory you guys have on this, you got me?" she stated as she turned around to her four brothers, her uninjured hand resting on her hip, her stance that of someone on the attack. She was not going to back down this time. These guys needed to know that she was a part of this, whether they liked it or not. She was involved now, and that's the way it was going to be from now on.

"No," said Pogue, without even a second thought. Pelia glared daggers at her brother.

"What the hell, Po! You have to realize that I need to know what is going on just as much as you four! How am I to protect myself if I have no idea what is going on?" she yelled, making her head spin dangerously. She did not want to pass out right now, not only would it make her look weak, but she needed Po to understand that she needed to be a part of this, that she _was _a part of this.

"She has a point Po," said Reid, earning him a satisfied smile from Pelia. Reid winked at her in response, giving Pel's heart a flutter. She knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever.

"She has us to protect her, she doesn't need to protect herself" stated Po as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"What, like you did tonight?" Pel said without thinking. She didn't blame them for being attacked, she honestly didn't, but the words were said, they couldn't be taken back. Pelia's brother looked at her with so much hurt in his eyes, that it brought tears to hers.

"Someone get her inside, I need to go do something," he said, as he disappeared in to the night.

"Oh balls," Pelia said as she watched her brother go. She was going to have to do some major explaining when he came back, but her head was feeling very stuffy and she couldn't quite organize her thoughts. She placed her uninjured hand on her forehead and closed her eyes tight as a wave of nausea and dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Hey, hey," said Tyler as he grabbed her around the waist before she toppled over, "let's get you inside and look at that hand. That's enough excitement for one night." Pel merely nodded as she let Tyler lead her inside with Reid following behind. He stopped suddenly, turning to Caleb.

"Cal, you coming?" he asked, motioning for him to follow. Caleb looked to his friend with a worried expression.

"Pogue shouldn't be alone right now, especially if we don't know where this threat is coming from," he said by way of explanation, "I know you two can take care of Pel, I'm going after Po." He started walking in the same direction as Pogue had left not a minute before. Reid had to agree, and felt it best that Caleb went after him; he knew that Caleb would be able to talk Po down from whatever ledge his sister's comment had placed him on. Reid sighed as he made his way in to his house.

Pelia groaned as light shone brightly in her eyes, making her grimace in pain. She felt like she had spent the night drinking and had the worse hang over ever, but she assumed it was probably from the loss of blood. She tried to move her injured hand, but the skin felt tight as the wound was attempting to heal. The boys had used their powers to heal it faster than going to a hospital would be. Plus if they went to a hospital questions would have been asked, ones she wasn't comfortable answering. And honestly, it would take her hand forever to heal the normal way, and who knows if she would have regained full use of it seeing as how knife had gone straight through her hand.

Pelia opened her eyes, remembering for the first time that she was still at Reid's place. Po would have covered for her, saying something like she was staying with Kate at the dorms. Whatever, she could care less at this point. The only thing she cared about was that today was a Saturday, so no need to rush and get ready for school, she could just laze around the Garwin residence and not have to worry about a thing. Well that wasn't completely true. She knew that she would worry about what her brother was doing, and how he was feeling after she had said what she said about him not being there for her. And then there was the whole Aaron deal, and how he had saved her. Yep, she had that whole lot of crazy to over analyze, looks like her Saturday was all booked up. Pel sighed as she threw the covers off of her aching body and stepped down from the ridiculously high bed. She made her way downstairs and heard some of the guys in the kitchen and the clattering of cutlery on plates. Good, she had made it in time for breakfast.

"Hey Garwin, got any OJ?" she asked, as she went straight to the fridge, opening the door. The guys went completely silent when she walked in, and Pel tried not to let it piss her off. It was very difficult seeing as how she had just told them exactly how she felt about this exact situation.

"Oh, found it! Never mind," she said, as she pulled it out of the fridge and grabbed a glass from a cupboard. Reid was staring at her with a weird expression that she couldn't place, so she gave him a weird look back and sat down with them at the table. For the first time that morning she looked her brother in the eye, and he answered by looking away immediately.

"Pogue?" she questioned, and he looked up at her, guilt and hurt in his eyes, she sighed. "Look what I said yesterday was taken the wrong way. I 100% do not blame you for not saving me, cause for one, you don't always have to be my hero," she gestured at them all, "none of you do! I can take care of myself, and that was the point I wanted to get across. You all aren't always going to be there to save me, I need to be tough and learn how to be my own savior." She said, completely serious and hoping the guys would understand.

"But Pel, you needed saving last night, if Abbot hadn't been there, I don't - you could – " Pogue stated, unable to finish his sentence, but they all knew where he was going with that one. Pel sighed deeply.

"I get that, I really do, but I'm not an idiot, I know that I am an afterthought, no Reid, I am," she said raising her hand to stop Reid from fighting her point, as she saw his change in posture as if he were about to protest, "It's not your fault, guys, you just are so close and share something so special, I am not one of you, and you will go off and do your own thing together and I will be left behind. I get that, made peace with it, so I am choosing to not be left behind, I will go my own way when we finish school as I know you guys will too. Oh dear, I think I am getting off my point. I don't know how to explain it best. I just need to learn to take care of myself, because you guys won't always be here. Does any of this make any sense?" Pel asked, scrunching her eyebrows in a pleading way hoping someone would take pity on her and speak.

"Pelia, I can't believe you feel that way, I had no idea, and I am truly sorry," said Caleb. Pelia was shocked; she wasn't expecting that to be the first thing uttered after her little speech, especially from Caleb.

"It's nothing to be sorry about Caleb, I didn't say it to make you guys feel sorry for me or treat me any different. I just needed to get my point across that you guys can't always protect me," she said, hoping they would stop giving her those hurt expression.

"Geez, you're all acting as if I kicked your puppy or something," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look, Pelia, this is not how we wanted to make you feel, especially me as I am your only blood relative here. But if that's the way you feel then maybe you shouldn't hang out with us anymore." He said, not able to look his sister in the eye. The room went completely silent; no one expecting Pogue to say such harsh words. Pelia felt tears fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew her brother, and she knew he would react this way. She should have been ready for this. She nodded silently, and pushed her chair away from the table. The scraping of the legs on the linoleum sounded so loud in comparison to the absolute silence that filled the room after Pogue had said what he had.

"I won't ask anything of you guys anymore, I know that I have already asked too much, just by always being around you four, and always wanting to be included in things since we were kids. Just know I will always love you guys, kay?" Pel stated, not able to look at any of them. She sighed once, then took off to the room that she inhabited the night before to grab what minimal things that she had with her. Pelia refused to let the tears fall, as she felt a piece of her was being carved from her body. She grabbed her purse and jacket, making her way to the door. It was only a 30 minute walk to her parent's house, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal walking by herself. As she reached for the door knob she could feel someone behind her. She refused to turn around, she knew it was Reid.

"Reid, I am leaving, and I am sorry it happened this way, but I have hurt my brother enough, I have to do what he asks," she said, her hand trembling as it grasped the door knob. She could hear Reid expel his breathe from behind her.

"I don't get it, not having any siblings myself, but will you at least let me drive you back?" Reid asked, as she felt his hand clasp her shoulder.

"No, Reid, It's fine, I don't mind the walk, seriously, just go back to them, I'm sure you guys have some secret stuff to talk about now that I am no longer in the way," Pel said, she had tried not to sound bitter, but she always felt more comfortable around Reid, and it just sort of slipped out. With that, she opened the door, and walked away from her brothers. It was harder then she thought it was going to be. Putting one foot in front of the other was such a simple concept, but for some reason her legs weren't cooperating with her, as if telling her this was a mistake, that her brothers needed her as much as she needed them. But of course, she knew that couldn't be true, she was a liability, and if she severed ties with them, then maybe just maybe they wouldn't put themselves in danger trying to protect her. It was like her own way of trying to keep them all safe and in one piece. Pel knew something was up, she knew something was threatening her brothers, and it all became obvious with that attack on her. Someone was targeting her loved ones, and if she took herself out of the equation, then maybe whoever was targeting the Covenant would have one less person to hold against it. Pel smiled to herself, thinking that maybe this would all work out; deluding herself into believing this was the best thing for everyone. She knew deep down she didn't want to be separated, and honestly she would be able to see them almost every day at school, at least she would know they were okay.

Pelia was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a car pull up beside her until it proceeded to honk at her. Pelia assumed it was Reid, and just waved him off without turning around and continued to walk. She had to do this before she lost the courage. The car revved its engine, and pulled up along side of her.

"Pelia, what the hell are you doing out here all alone?" asked a gravelly voice from her right. Her head quickly turned to look at the person who was talking to her.

"Aaron?" she said, disbelief evident in her voice, "what are you doing here?" Pelia gave him a confused look at he placed his car in park. Aaron looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I believe I asked you that first, and besides, my parents live around here" he said, by way of answer. "Now back to my question, what the hell are you doing out here alone? I figured the dream team would have you on around the clock escort." He said, sounding disappointed that it wasn't true. Pelia looked away from him, and down at her feet. She noted to herself that she needed to clean her shoes, they were getting way to dusty with this walk home.

"We have decided it is everyone's best interest if we all parted ways," she said, still looking at her dusty shoes.

"What?!" Aaron yelled incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Pelia, I knew your brother was a dolt, but come on, after what happened last night, I didn't think he would just tell you to get lost." Pelia became angry at Aaron's words. She didn't take kindly to Po being called a dolt, only she could do that. And who uses dolt as an insult anymore anyways?

"Look Aaron, thanks for saving me and all last night, but let's get real here, what do you care? You haven't talked to me since we were in middle school, don't know why, and I have stopped caring," she said, the latter not being quite the truth, but she was pissed, "I have no idea why you're stopping, and why you're lowering yourself to talk to me right now, but it's not needed, I can take care of myself." She said, as a point of finality, and started to walk once again. She heard him start his car once again, thinking he would drive right by her, only to have him keep pace with her.

"It's not my fault I stopped talking to you, and you do need my help, believe it or not, I still do care about you, and wouldn't have saved you last night if I didn't." he said, anger evident in his voice. Pelia didn't know how to react to that. All she kept hearing was that he still actually cared about her.

"If you care about me, why do you ignore me, why do you not talk to me, why did you stop being friends with me!" she yelled, her voice getting louder with each question, until she finally broke, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh hell," he said, as he threw his car in park, and threw open his door. Pelia just kept walking tears streaming down her face. She damned Aaron for breaking her control. This was the last straw, this little fight with him, she had already been put through so much this morning with leaving her brothers and all, and she had done so well by not crying at that time.

"Damn you Aaron, damn you! I was doing fine before you started to talk to me again, I was still hurt, yes, but at least I knew where I stood with you, now I have no idea, and I – I" she stuttered, not sure where she was going with this little rant. She felt Aaron grab her arm roughly from behind, pulling her to a stop.

"Aaron, what-" she said, as he turned her to face him, her eyes still wet. Aaron looked angry and confused. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Aaron finally spoke.

"Look, Pel, it's complicated why I cut myself from your life, and I really can't get in to it right now, but you need to know that despite everything I never stopped caring about you, no matter how angry I was at your family, I never stopped being your friend." He said, his eyes intense.

"I just don't understand. Whenever I would see you, you would ignore me or glare at me," Pel said, not able to fully comprehend what Aaron was saying.

"Because I was mad, mad at everything that happened, and too stubborn to make amends with you, to let you back in, it was just easier, safer. And by this time, I was already sworn enemies pretty much with your brother and his douchey little friends, so it seemed impossible."

"I don't understand, and that's probably because you're not giving me the whole story, Abbott" she said, placing her hands on her hips and displacing his hand from her arm. "I don't like being in the dark, with you or with my brothers, so if you can't tell me what's really going on, then I am out." She said, waiting for Aaron's response. Pelia realized that she wasn't going to get one, so she continued on her walk to her parent's place.

"Wait, Pelia, seriously, come on, you need me right now, I am the only one who can protect you if your brothers aren't going to," he yelled after her. Pelia stopped in her tracks.

"I can take care of myself, Abbott, don't concern yourself," she said, and with a twist of her hip she was on her way again, seeing red.

"Nope, that's not going to happen," Aaron said, as he grabbed her arm for the second time that day, and dragged her towards his car.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, get your hands off of me!" she yelled, trying to fight against him, but Aaron had become very strong since middle school, stronger then her brother, although he didn't look it.

"Aaron, please, stop!" she said, trying not to be scared. This was her childhood friend; he wouldn't actually hurt her, right? Aaron looked back at her, his face hard. Once he saw the expression of fear in Pelia's eyes he faltered, but did not let go of her arm.

"Please, just let me drive you home, at least," he said, his eyes downcast as they stood stationary at the side of the road, Pelia's hair blowing in her face.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, I have tried really hard to forget you, Aaron, and you all of a sudden being nice to me is just confusing," she said, trying to be honest with Aaron and herself. She had no idea what this meant, and she knew she was probably reading too much in to the whole thing, but it dared her to hope.

"Jesus, Pel, it's just a ride home, nothing more. You were almost killed yesterday, I just want to get you home safely, that's it, no more than that. Think of it as a favour from an old friend, kay?" Aaron said, looking up at Pelia, his face gone back to the mask of ignorance, and slight disdain. Pelia sighed. She had been thinking too much of the situation, and merely nodded her acquiescence, letting Aaron lead her to his car. Aaron let go of her arm, as he got in to the driver's seat, and started up the car. Pelia sighed once more as she opened the passenger's side door, and slid onto the seat.

The entire ride to her parent's house was in complete silence, Pelia didn't dare even look at Aaron. For one, she had so many questions, but she didn't dare to ask even one. As Aaron parked his car in the long wrap around driveway of the Parry residence, Pelia looked down at her clasped hands. She was trying to find the courage to speak to Aaron. To say something. She didn't want this to be it, she wanted to be friends again with Aaron, she wanted nothing more than for him to forgive her for whatever she had done so long ago to make him hate her so much.

"Aaron, I-" she started.

"Don't," interrupted Aaron, "whatever you're going to say just don't. If you're going to thank me, no thanks is needed, keeping you safe is all I wished to accomplish today. And if you're going to ask some question about the past, then I can't answer it, so there isn't a point in asking it. Just get out of the car and go inside. I will wait here until you lock the door." He said, not once looking at Pelia. Somehow this hurt more than in middle school when he stopped talking to her all together. Her heart shuttered in her chest, as if breaking once more and she fought back the tears, as she grabbed her bag. Pelia opened the door and practically ran to the house. As she let the door close behind her, locking the dead bolt, she ran to the window to watch Aaron leave. She made sure she was hidden by the curtain as she watched her best friend leave her life for the second time. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a glimmer of regret in his face as he drove away. More than likely her over thinking things yet again. Pelia heavily made her way up the stairs to her room, chastising herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. As she closed the door to her room, she resisted the urge to run to her bed and throw herself upon it, wanting to maintain some sense of decorum after the tumultuously emotion day she had endured today. Pelia felt a nap was in order as she slowly sat on her bed, reached into her bedside table to take out her sleeping pills. Pelia took one without water, and laid back on her bed, letting sleep come to her, knowing thankfully no dreams would befall her.


	3. Mistakenly Family

Family Ties

Chapter 3: Mistakenly Family

Pelia woke a few hours later, feeling groggy from the effects of the sleeping pills, but no more rested then when she had laid down. She reached for her phone to check what time it was as her stomach was grumbling. It was after 8 pm, no wonder she was so hungry. Pelia also couldn't help but notice that there were no missed calls, no text messages waiting to be read. She sighed to herself as she pushed herself out of bed.

As she made her way down the stairs of her dark home, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness take hold of her. What was she supposed to do tomorrow? She couldn't be with her brothers, and had no friends outside of that circle. She was alone, like when they were kids. At least then she had Aaron. Now she doesn't even have that. Pelia was glad that tomorrow was back to school, only for the reason that she get back to her dorm. At least while in her room, there was less space to feel lonely in. She had begged her parents to let her stay in the dorms, wanting nothing more than to be closer to her brothers. They had agreed, only if she stayed at home on the weekends. Pelia had agreed and the next day moved in to the dorm rooms. She was so excited to be living in the same building as her best friends. But now, she was close to them in proximity, but in other ways they couldn't be farther apart.

Pelia sighed as she opened the fridge, and pulled out some leftovers she could easily heat up. She almost wished that her parents were already home from their dinner engagement, but a little after eight was still too early for them. As her food heated in the microwave she grabbed a bottle of water, and turned around to face the kitchen window. As she went to take a drink, all the blood drained from her face as she locked eyes with her attacker from last night. She couldn't break eye contact with him as she felt her heart beat out of her chest. The guy smiled at her, his eyes dead, as he came closer to the window. Pelia had no idea what to do, so she grabbed a kitchen knife, thinking of protecting herself from the oncoming attack. Pelia didn't dare look away from the boy, the knife in one hand, as her other grabbed for her phone that was sitting on the counter beside her. She couldn't call her brothers, so she called the first number that popped in to her head.

"Please pick up, pick up!" she yelled in to the phone as it rang and rang. The boy's smirk grew larger as he was right up against the kitchen window now. What happened next Pelia will never forget. The boy threw his head back and smashed his forehead against her kitchen window. Not just once, but 3 times until it finally gave way under the onslaught. Blood was pouring down his face, and a piece of glass was sticking out of his cheek, but he didn't seem fazed as he made his way through the now broken window, his purpose clear. The number she had dialed still wasn't answering, as it kept going to voicemail. She tried it again, praying that someone would pick up the other end. She held the phone to her ear, and held the knife out before her waving it slightly at the intruder.

"Don't you dare come near me, stay away!" she yelled, as the boy just continued to smirk, the blood making him look all the more menacing. Pelia had never been more scared in her life, so much so that she didn't hear the rushed sounding voice from her phone.

"What's happening? Hello?" Aaron's voice made Pelia feel safe, and sigh slightly in relief. "Aaron, that guy is back! He broke my kitchen window, and is inside the house!" she yelled, as she looked around for the best exit. The boy was blocking the door to the foyer, so her only way of getting out was to attack then flee.

"Just hang tight, Pel, I will be right there, just get to a room where you can lock the door!" he yelled, and Pelia nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, and dropped her phone as the intruder came ever closer to her, his steps methodic and precise.

"You know why I am here, why even try to stop me. I have a job to do, and I will fulfill it." He said, his voice had no hint of pain in it, even though he should have been in excruciating pain, or even dead from what he had just done. Pelia held the knife tighter, as she jumped forward sticking the knife in to his abdomen, thinking of nothing but trying to fight back. Hadn't she just told her brother's that she could take care of herself not so many hours ago? Pelia didn't even stop to see if that had stopped him at all as she took off for the door to the foyer, attempting to make it to the stairs, knowing that her room had a lock on it. She could hear heavy footsteps sound from behind her, knowing that the knife had not slowed him down, that it had perhaps just made him angry. As now he was running after her. Pelia listened to his footsteps as they echoed in the hallway. He was getting closer.

"Pelia, there is no use, you can't stop me with mortal weapons, I have a job to do and I will fulfill it," he said, same deep calm voice as before. She looked behind her as she made it to the stairs, only to see him running after her, the knife protruding from his abdomen and his shirt turned crimson from his blood. She felt a scream escape her throat as she stumbled up the stairs, but he was too fast for her, and she felt herself being lifted in the air, a bloodied hand holding her throat tightly.

"I told you Pelia Parry, you should have listened." He smirked. Pelia's eyes went wide as it became harder and harder for her to breathe. Pelia kicked her legs as hard as she could and grasped at the rock hard hands around her neck. Nothing seemed to loosen the constriction against her throat. Pelia felt her body being lifted higher until she was dangling over the side of the railing.

"Just let it happen, Pelia Parry, it is inevitable." He said no emotion evident in his voice. Just darkness. Pelia tried to scream, but no sound came out. Then the dizziness began, and the blackness encroached on her sight. Pelia forced her eyes to look up to her ceiling, not wanting the last thing that she ever saw to be her attacker's cold dead eyes. As the darkness almost took over, she felt her body go flying and crash against the stairs. Pelia immediately started to cough and heave. Her closeness to death ever apparent as spots filled her line of sight. Pelia couldn't see what was happening, but she heard that same growl from the other night, knowing it was Aaron. He had made it. Her heart banged against her rib cage, as she tried to catch her breath. Pelia tried to move towards the sounds of a struggle, but found it difficult to move, as her side burned in pain and her ankle protested under her weight.

"Pelia, just stay there!" came Aaron's distorted voice. For once in her life she actually listened, and didn't dare to move from her position on the stairs. A combination of lack of ability to actually move, and how commanding Aaron's voice was. The sounds of a fight ensued for what felt like hours, but were mere minutes. Pelia shivered as she heard her attacker state that he would be back, then a gust of wind sounded, and Aaron was wrapping his arms around her.

"Pelia, Pelia, are you okay?" he said, his voice hoarse with emotion, as he gently stroked her hair. Pelia looked up at Aaron, the outside of her vision still fuzzy, but at least she was able to breathe again, somewhat labouredly. Pelia felt sick, she could smell the tinny smell of blood all over the place. Thankfully none of it was hers this time, at least as far as she knew.

"I stabbed him, Aaron, I stabbed him in the stomach. He didn't flinch. He smashed the kitchen window with his head. His _head_, Aaron!" Pelia said, in shock, as her breath caught in her throat. She would never forget the way the knife slid in to that boy's abdomen. "That just isn't possible, i-it just isn't, right?" she asked, sheepishly looking up at Aaron. Aaron was looking all over her for wounds, not looking her straight in the face. Pelia self consciously rubbed at her neck, trying to get the blood off before it dried.

"No, Pelia it isn't normal. Now, give me your cell." He said his voice dangerously low. Aaron was angry. Pelia let the tear she had been fighting fall down her cheek.

"I am so sorry Aaron, I know I shouldn't have called you, you told me pretty much not to, and I did, I just didn't know what to do, I am so sorry, I know you're angry at me," Pelia said, her hand stilling on her neck. Aaron's eyes softened as he grabbed her face between his hands.

"Pelia, don't ever think that I am mad at you, and you can always call me, especially when there is a deranged killer in your kitchen," he said, chuckling softly. Pelia looked at him, confused as she pointed to where she had dropped her cell phone. Pelia hiccupped, and looked away from Aaron ashamed of her outburst.

"Sorry about that, I just thought, well, you sounded angry, and I-"

"Pelia, it is not you I am angry with, it is your so called brothers, how the hell could they leave you alone like this?" he said, anger seeping back in to his tone, as he left her side for a second, only to return with her phone. Pelia noted the splatters of blood that marred her once perfectly white case.

Aaron looked down at Pelia's phone, as his hand subconsciously held one side of her face, gently using the pad of his thumb to stroke her cheek. Pelia wasn't about to tell him he was doing it, enjoying the contact too much.

Aaron placed the cell to his ear, his mind seething as he thought how careless Pogue was being with his sister's life.

"_Pelia, now isn't really a good time," _said the voice on the other end. This made Aaron's anger go through the roof.

"Make time, Parry," he said, his voice dangerously low, every syllable dripping with disdain.

"_Abbot, what the hell? What-"_

"I don't really have time for the chit chat, but thought you should know due to your absolute carelessness and ineptitude of being any semblance of a brother, Pelia has been attacked, AGAIN!" he screamed, "You Sons of Dipshits left your sister alone, and vulnerable to be preyed upon by someone who is actually after you, way to go. Oh and don't worry too much, she didn't even try to call you, knew you wouldn't really care, she called me. And if you tell Pelia ever again that it just might be better not to be around each other again, remember this moment. Remember what you're feeling. Memorized, yet? Good, now I have to go, and tend to your sister's wounds, you can come over if you like, but I won't be leaving this time." And with that Aaron hung up the phone, not letting Pogue get a word in edgewise.

Pelia softly smiled. She didn't care if she was reading too much into it, but she knew now for real that Aaron still cared about her, or he wouldn't have gone off on Po like that. He also wouldn't have told him that he was staying. She watched as Aaron placed her phone beside them on the stairs softly, as if trying to buy time before he looked up at her again. He was feeling embarrassed by what he had said, Pelia could tell, and this made her smile even more. Aaron finally met her eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" he said, as he rolled his eyes, "you're brother deserved a good verbal lashing, don't think too much of it. Now let me have a look at you," he said, concern slipping in to his words as he used one hand to lift her chin to get a better look at her neck. There were some nasty bruises starting to form, and he knew it would hurt to talk and breathe for a while. But thanking any God that would listen that that maniac hadn't broken anything.

"Where do you hurt Pelia?" he asked.

"I think I cracked a rib or something as my side feels like it is on fire," she said, grimacing as she tried to reposition herself.

"No don't move, just lift your shirt," he said, and watched as the simple movement to grasp her shirt made her grimace in pain. He scoffed as he pushed her hands away, lifting the shirt himself. Aaron let a small gasp escape as he saw Pelia's rib poking out of her skin.

"Um, Yeah, that's broken," he said, grabbing off his t-shirt, and commenced ripping it up.

"That bad, huh?" she said, her head feeling slightly woozy. Aaron looked at Pelia, concerned.

"Just take a breath, Parry, nothing I can't fix, well not exactly fix, but bandage," he said, trying to make her smile. Pelia rewarded him with more of a grimace then a smile, but it was a start. Aaron nodded, signaling he was going to start. Aaron wrapped the shirt around her middle, putting pressure on all the wrong spots, making Pelia loose her breath, and bite her lip in pain.

"Pelia, I have to push it back in, and sew up the wound," he said. "Then why the hell did you just bandage it?" she asked, still in pain.

"Because, there are things I need to find, and I can't just leave you like this!" he said, "now where is your first aid kit, and a pillow that you don't mind getting some blood on, just a smaller one." Pelia's head swam. Where did they keep that kit? She couldn't for the life her remember where anything was in the house. Great, she really was losing it.

"I have no idea," she said, trying to think, "I think maybe the bathroom? And you can use any pillow, but can I ask why?" she said, at a loss.

"I have no way of knowing if a rib has punctured a lung or not, I need the pillow to place it between your arm and your side, and bind your arm to your side so as to support the injured area."

"Wow, didn't know you knew so much medical stuff," she said, actually impressed. Aaron rolled his eyes again.

"I had to learn, we tend to get lots of injuries in my family," "Oh," was all Pelia could think to say, not really understanding what that could mean.

"Pelia?! PELIA?!" yelled a frantic Reid, from within the kitchen.

"Reid?" she said, trying to get up, but Aaron pushed her gently back down.

"No moving, Parry," he said, admonishing her

"Reid, I'm on the stairs," she yelled. And suddenly Reid was behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Reid, what do you think you are doing, Aaron is here!" she yelled, eyeing Aaron, as Reid just used in front of him. For some unforeseen stroke of luck Aaron had been looking away. He didn't even seem curious as to why Reid was on the stairs.

"Abbot be damned, I needed to know you were okay!" he said, still holding on to her tight. Pelia smiled as she placed her arms on top of his.

"Reid, I am okay, Aaron fought him off, and I am not worse for the wear, just a few bruises, and a broken rib." She said, tapping his arm with her hand in a comforting fashion.

"When Po told me you were attacked, I didn't stop to listen to him, I just thought of you and wound up in your kitchen," Reid said, having the decency to look slightly ashamed for talking so openly in front of Aaron, lowering his voice so only Pelia could hear. "Then when I arrived to see your kitchen window smashed and blood all over the place, kind of went to the worse scenario possible,"

Pelia smiled, and looked at Reid from over her shoulder. "Don't worry, none of that blood was mine," Aaron cleared his throat, pulling Pelia and Reid from their current discussion.

"Well, I will leave you two kids alone, while I track down the first aid kit." Aaron said, obviously thinking something was going on between the two, as he pushed himself off of the stairs and made his way to the closest bathroom.

"Aaron, I-" Pelia started but had no idea what to say. It didn't matter as Aaron kept walking anyways.

"What the hell happened Pelia?" asked Reid, as she let go of her and went to sit beside her. He then noticed her bandage.

"And what is _that_?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Well, Aaron was looking for any damage on me, and found a broken rib, and from what he was saying it looks like it may have gone through the skin. I think I got it when I fell to the stairs when that maniac was holding me up by my neck," she said, her eyes lost in her thoughts as she subconsciously placed a hand around her neck, remembering.

"Holy shit Pel, this is heavy shit, you almost died, for the second time in so many nights, Po was wrong. You need us more than ever, I will talk to him about letting you in, letting you know everything." Reid said, determination set on his boy like features. Pelia smiled, knowing that could never fully be. She would never be on the inner circle. It just wasn't possible.

"In the mean time, let me use to heal your ribs," he said, lifting her shirt more to get a better vantage of the affected area. Pelia quickly grabbed Reid's hands in her own, an urgent expression on her face.

"Reid! No, you can't! Aaron is going to get some stuff to do it the mortal way, and if he comes back and I am miraculously healed, he will know something is up!" Pelia pleaded. Aaron came back at that moment, seeing Pelia holding Reid's hands.

"Oh, sorry, should I come back?" he said, pointing the way he came, holding a first aid kit in one hand. Pelia looked up at him startled.

"Oh, no, it's fine, I was just telling Reid what happened," she said, unable to look Aaron in the eye, not wanting to keep all these things from him. But really, what did it matter, it wasn't like they were friends again. She didn't have to feel guilty about not telling him about the Covenant anymore.

"Look Aaron, I have it covered here, if you wanna peace out," said Reid, wanting to use to heal Pelia, and not wanting any witnesses.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good right here, I can't trust you dumbasses to take care of Pelia, so I will." He said, pushing Reid out of the way, as he set up to doctor Pelia.

"Look, man, this really isn't your place, eh? You haven't spoken to Pelia in years, you really hurt her, and now you expect me to just hand her over to you? Are you outta your mind?!" he said, anger rising in his tone. Aaron scoffed.

"I know and you know why I stopped talking to Pelia, so don't go blaming that on me, but as you can see I am the one who has come when she has been in trouble, twice now, so I think you can trust me to bandage a broken rib, wouldn't you say?" Aaron said, his tone stating to not fuck with him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea what you are talking about, I didn't cause you to stop talking to Pel, don't start making shit up to make yourself look good." Reid said, his body pulsing with anger as he stood to his feet at the bottom of the stairs. Aaron looked to him, his eyes wide in rage, as he jumped the last 5 steps of the stairs to stand directly in front of Reid.

"The fuck you don't know, you're one of them, of course you would know, you're the cause of it all!" he yelled, getting in Reid's face.

"Reid, what is he talking about? Aaron? What do you mean they caused it?" Pelia stated, at a loss, unsure of what was being said. How did this get turned to that time when Aaron stopped talking to her.

"Pelia, stay out of this!"

"Pelia, stay out of this!" yelled both Reid and Aaron at the same time, never once looking away from each other.

"look, maybe you hit your head or something, but you need to re-examine your past, man, cause I and my friends had nothing to do with what happened between you and Pelia. Don't use us to clear your conscience."

"You're the delusional one, Reid, or is it because you just don't want Pelia to know,"

"Stop talking about me like I am not standing two feet from you!" yelled Pelia standing up for the first time since the attack, and feeling slightly wobbly on her feet.

Reid and Aaron turned to look at Pelia, as if they had forgotten she was there. Reid looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Pel, I-" Reid started, Pelia put up her hand.

"Reid, don't, just don't." she said, and then looked to Aaron, "Aaron, I think you should go, I do thank you for saving me yet again. I appreciate it more than you know, I knew that I could always count on you when I am in trouble; I have known that since we were kids. But we aren't kids anymore, and we aren't friends anymore. And I want you two to stop fighting, so, please Aaron, just go home," she said, her eyes sad. She hadn't wanted to make that decision, for Aaron to go, but she believed it was best for everyone. This way she wouldn't get her hopes up, and Reid wouldn't start a fight with him, for she knew that was what was coming next.

"Are you serious? Fine!" Aaron yelled, "I'm out of here, and don't call on me when you need someone, you better hope your so called friends are actually going to turn up for once," he said, his eyes filled with hurt and anger as he slammed the front door behind him.

"It had to be done, Pelia, you know that, we can't let him too close so he find out what we really are, and he seemed pretty determined to stay put," Reid said, staring at the door Aaron had just exited. Pelia sighed as she wiped a solitary tear off of her cheek. She tried to walk down the stairs to stand beside Reid but let out a shriek of pain as her broken rib protested the movement. Reid's head snapped back to Pelia as he rushed to her side.

"Pelia, holy crap, sit down," he said, as he guided her to sit on the stair, "at least this way I can use to heal you," he smirked as he closed his eyes. When he opened them they were black as night, and Pelia felt this tingly sensation as Reid touched her side. It took all of a few minutes, but when he was done Reid looked exhausted.

"Reid, thank you," Pelia said, placing her hand on his arm, as he smiled weakly.

"Sorry, it just makes me tired now, this close to ascending." He said, and gestured to her side, "how does it feel now?" Pelia smiled as she tenderly twisted from side to side.

"Feels as good as new," she said, as she got up off the stair and stretched out her hand to help Reid up.

"Thanks," he said as the two made their way down the stairs to the foyer.

"Where's Po?" Pelia dared to ask as the two went to sit on the couch in the living room. Reid sat down with a sigh.

"Well, he said for me to go and check things out and update him," Reid said. "Oh shit, I should probably call, but you haven't really told me what happened yet," he said, looking to Pelia. Pelia sighed.

"Well, it all started in the kitchen-" she started the story there, telling Reid all about how he had smashed the kitchen window, was stabbed by Pelia, and had almost chocked her to death. Throughout the story Reid's face continued to get redder with anger.

"I have to call Po," he said, abruptly getting up off of the couch and going to the next room for privacy. Pelia looked after him in anger, pissed that he still felt he needed to keep everything secret from her.

It wasn't a few minutes later when Pogue, Caleb and Tyler all came through the front door with so much force the door bounced against the wall, startling Pelia so much her breath caught in her chest.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. Caleb and Tyler went right over to her, concern evident on their faces, while Pogue milled around the front foyer, seemingly unsure of himself.

"What do you think we're doing here?" asked Tyler, as he sat beside her on the couch. Caleb knelt in front of her and grabbed her chin in his hands, expecting her neck.

"Wow, Pelia, that doesn't look very good," he said, letting her chin go. Pelia smirked.

"Well, it doesn't feel very good either," she said, prompting a small smile from Caleb. No wonder the girls went mental for this tall drink of handsome, that soft smile could melt any heart, Pelia thought to herself. Of course, Caleb was too much of a brother to her for her to really think that he was boyfriend material, besides, he was no Aaron….and where was her mind heading? Maybe she was in too much shock, as she was having all these weird thoughts. At that moment Reid came back in to the room.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked, putting his phone back in to his pocket. Pelia laughed out loud, but then looked to Reid's face. He was completely serious.

"Uh, Reid, they got here in like minutes, relax," Pelia said, a ghost of a smile still on her face. Reid took his spot back beside her on the couch, and placed her arm in the crook of his, smiling at her.

"Not fast enough, look Pelia, I am really sorry we -weren't here for you, I should have never left you alone, knowing that something was going on around here," Reid said, all seriousness. Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Yah, Pelia, we really don't want anything to happen to you, I hope that you know that," Caleb said from his position in front of her. Pelia smiled at him.

"I would never think otherwise." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Good, now that that is settled, Pelia can you go up to your room so we can all talk," said Pogue from his position in the corner. Pelia looked to him.

"Po, come on, really?" said Reid, glaring at his friend. Pogue merely glared back.

"No," was all Pelia said in response, as she stared her brother right in the eye. "If you want privacy, and to shroud yourself in secrecy, then that is up to you, but I am _not_ leaving," she said, firmly planting her feet on the ground.

"You will leave, if I have to force you, as I am _not _leaving this house, and leaving you unprotected, and I will not have you be a part of the Covenant, that is that," Pogue said with a point of finality.

"Screw you, Pogue," she said, crossing her arms, "I am not moving,"

Pogue shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," Pelia smiled at that single word he said, thinking she had won, until he started to come towards her, and she knew he was going to force her to go upstairs. Pogue grabbed her around the middle and picked her up off the couch, and started to carry her to the stairs.

"Po, really?" she screamed, kicking her legs, "What is the big damn deal? Put me down, right now!" Pogue ignored her protests, and set her down on her bed.

"Now stay put," he said, as he turned to leave. Pelia guffawed as she threw herself off of her bed, and raced to the door.

"Crap!" she expelled when the door knob would not budge, as Pogue had used to lock her in, "Pogue Parry you get your butt back here and unlock this door!" she yelled as she banged her fist angrily against her own door. She knew he wouldn't be back, when he did something he committed to it all the way, but it helped her expel some of that anger she was feeling. Pelia felt like a child who always needed protecting, and was never allowed to make her own decisions. If Pogue thought that she was just going to sit here and take this, he had another thing coming.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"Pogue, what the hell!" yelled Reid as Pogue came down the stairs. Reid went to meet him at the bottom and pushed him, "you can't just treat people like that! Especially your own sister!"

Pogue merely glared at Reid as he went to walk past him. Reid let him, but made sure they bumped shoulders harshly.

"Reid, it has nothing to do with you, so just shut it, we have other stuff to discuss." He said as he sat down next to Tyler, sitting in the spot Pelia had just been rudely vacated from.

"No, Pogue, she is my concern, she is _all_ of our concern!" he said, gesturing wildly with his hands, "she is our sister, and my best friend; she deserves and needs to be let in on everything. She has been almost killed twice, and both times someone from outside of the Coven saved her, what does that tell you about us," Reid's face was going red with anger. Pogue just sat there stoic, not moving, not showing emotion.

"She is _my_ sister, not yours, so please don't start with that crap. It is my job to look out for her, and this is the only way I know how, we have to keep her as far away from all this as possible," Pogue said. Reid rolled his eyes, "But _this,"_ he said, gesturing to all four of them with his hand, "is catching up with her, she is being attacked _because _of us, it doesn't really matter if she knows or not, she is in it. Deep in it. And I personally feel that she would be better equipped to handle all this if she knew more about what was happening to her. Why people were after us and the ones we love." He said.

"Well that is the most sense I have ever heard you say," agreed Tyler, who then looked to Pogue, "Don't you think that it's time that we shared _all_ of our secret with her. She gets that we have powers, but she has no idea what they do to us, or the history. She doesn't even know that she is an anomaly. That she never should have been born, as a female has never been born to our lines in centuries. She should be able to make her own decisions about all this, and whether or not she wants to be a part of it. You making the decision for her will only alienate you from her, pushing her farther and farther away. The problem is all this shit will still follow her, wherever she goes."

"Stop! All of you! I get where you're going with this, but ultimately it is a Parry family decision, and my dad said long ago that Pelia was never truly know what goes on in the Coven, and that's that," said Pogue vehemently. Caleb looked up at this comment.

"But is that really a decision he alone can make?" he asked simply, his brown eyes filled with genuine concern and thoughtfulness. Pogue looked down at his clasped hands, unable to answer right away.

**a/n Thanks all for checking out my story. Please review if you get the chance, I really want to know what you think of Aaron in this new line of thinking. Thanks! Rainy.**


	4. Understanding Family

CHAPTER 4: Understanding Family

"I will show that jerk of a brother," said Pelia as she giggled maniacally to herself. Pelia gathered some items and packed them in her overnight bag that she used when she stayed the weekend with her parents. She quickly looked at her phone to see what time it was.

"9:00 PM, parents probably won't be home for another hour from their dinner party, meaning I am going to be stuck in here till then," she said out loud to herself, as she mentally went over all the things she would need to go back to the dorms early, for that was her plan. She wasn't just going to let her brother boss her around, and she felt safest for some reason while at the dorms. Pelia sighed, content with her decision as she placed the bag over her shoulder and made her way to her bedroom window. Of course her window was on the second floor but thankfully her mother had decided the house looked like more of an estate if it had a trellis with holly and other such vegetation growing on it. Pelia shimmied down the trellis and landed on the ground with no incident, and confidently made her way to the car. As she started the engine she hoped her brother wouldn't be too mad, and would realize that he had gone too far this time. She wasn't some princess to be locked away in some ivory tower, she was his sister, and he needed to realize that and let her in. Pelia hoped the Parry temper wouldn't rear its ugly head this time around. Pelia knew though that it would be inevitable. Parry's never changed their mind. Ever.

As Pelia unlocked her door to the dorm she thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have a roommate, there were some things that using daddy's money wasn't such a bad thing. She threw her bag on her double bed, another perk to having your own dorm, and pulled out her phone hitting play on her half moon run album. As _Call Me In the Afternoon_ rang throughout her dorm room she unpacked her small amount of items from her bag. The last item from her bag was her math textbook, so she took it out, flopped herself on her bed, and started to do the homework that was due tomorrow morning. She didn't think that getting attacked _twice_ in the weekend would be a viable excuse.

As time went on she realized that it would be in her best interest to eat something, and made her way down to the canteen. Sadly it wasn't open at 10 PM but there were vending machines with cups of ramen that would do in a pinch. As she pulled out her wrinkled $1 bill, she heard the door open signaling she was no longer alone.

"What are you doing here?" asked a male voice from behind her. Pelia whipped her head around to come face to face with Aaron. Oh perfect. He looked beyond angry. And she knew some of that would be directed at her this time. "Are you kidding me right now? Pogue better be hiding under a table here or else I will be super pissed," he said, crossing his arms over his ample chest. Pelia had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"Um, well, not exactly. Pogue locked me in my room, so I snuck out and came here," she said in one breath, now realizing at it was said out loud how stupid and childish she was really being. Aaron looked down at her as he stepped closer to her.

"Pelia, do you have rocks in your head? There is a sociopath who is out there trying to kill you, don't you know the old adage of safety in numbers might be of some use here," he said, pulling out his phone. Pelia's eyes became wide as she saw the phone.

"What are you doing, Aaron?" she asked, placing her arms out in front of her as if to ward off an attack. Which would be coming fast and furious if Aaron was calling who she thought he was calling. Aaron continued to dial, as he looked to her incredulously.

"Your dumbass of a sibling, he should know where you are," he said, as he put the phone up to his ear. Pelia reacted so fast it even caught Aaron off guard as she pounced on him, grabbing the phone from his hand. As they crashed to the ground, Pelia on top of him, she quickly hit the end button terminating the call before it could connect. She sighed in relief, opening her eyes to stare straight in to Aaron's, as they were closer than they should have been. Pelia then realized the precarious position she was in, as her cleavage was pushed flush against his chest, and his arm was holding dangerously close to her derriere.

"Parry, it may be in your best interest to give me back my phone," Aaron said, not impressed as he placed his weight on his elbows so he was leaning closer. In turn Pelia squeaked at the increased contact, now that she was straddling his hips.

"N-no," came her shaky reply. Aaron raised an eyebrow at her response.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," he said, as he went to take the phone from her by force. Pelia quickly jumped up placing the phone in her cleavage, knowing Aaron wouldn't go try to fish it out of there. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Really? You don't think I won't go in there? I am Aaron Abbott, you know. The playboy of Spencer, it isn't unchartered territory," he said, smirking at Pelia who returned his smirk with a glare.

"It's different with me, Aaron, we used to be friends when we were little, that would be weird. Also can't you just hear me out? Please?" she pleaded, knowing she couldn't tell him everything, but she would tell him as much as she could. Aaron nodded to signify she could go ahead.

"Make it quick, as I am not in the mood, I am still pissed about earlier," he said, tapping his foot impatiently. Pelia nodded quickly and started to tell him of the fight she had gotten in with her brother, careful to leave out the parts about the Covenant, that wasn't her secret to tell.

"So, he felt it was best to lock you away while he and his bitches could figure out how to respond to these attacks?" asked Aaron for clarification. Pelia nodded yes. "So you thought the best way to respond to one immature act is to answer it with another by sneaking out?" said Aaron in a sarcastic voice. Pelia pursed her lips together.

"Screw you Aaron, you have no idea what it's like to have an overbearing brother, it's infuriating!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Aaron's eyes went dark, as if he was remembering something he wished he didn't.

"Pelia he loves you, that's all, he is doing this because he loves you. You are his family. Just be happy he is still with you to treat you like a little child. Don't you get that, Pel?" he said, a pained expression on his face. Pelia opened her mouth to reply, but didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I know that, I do, I just, sometimes I need to get away, and I just can't deal with him tonight Aaron. He will come here, yelling, screaming and being his overbearing self. But today has just been a ball of shit and I just can't deal." Pelia said, looking down at her hands.

"Well, I can't leave you alone, can't you call Reid to come and stay with you then? You guys seem pretty cozy," he suggested, with a slight edge to his voice. Pelia looked at him weirdly.

"That wouldn't work, Reid would have to tell Pogue and Caleb what he was doing," she said, before thinking how weird that would sound to someone outside the Covenant of silence.

"That's stupid; does he have to report to them when he makes a poopoo in the potty too?" Aaron said, laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha, hilarious," said Pelia dryly, "No, it's just how their friendship works, I can't call any of them."

"Well don't you have any other friends?" he asked as if she should have way more people to call on then those four. Pelia shrugged.

"Not really, the only person I had ever been friends outside of those guys was you, and we know how well that ended. So excuse me for not trying again," she said, looking away from Aaron, not wanting him to see how much that still pained her to this day. Aaron sighed audibly.

"We are not going there, not right now. Fine. I will stay with you," Aaron said, a point of finality in his voice. Pelia looked to him, her eyes wide.

"Uh, no," was her response, "that just, no, that wouldn't work. You can't stand me, and if my brother found out he would kill you," she said, shaking her head. In response Aaron grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him.

"You know I am really getting tired of people pulling and pushing me around, stupid, arrogant assholes," she said, as she tried to pull her arm away. Aaron just held on tighter. When they stopped in front of her dorm, Pelia looked to Aaron in surprise.

"How did you know where I was staying?" she asked. Aaron looked at her through his peripherals.

"I notice things, Parry, now get inside," he said, pushing her forward slightly with his shoulder against hers.

"Fine, fine," she said, opening the door.

"You seriously didn't lock it? There is some guy trying to kill you, you know that right?" he said as he followed her inside. Pelia nodded.

"More then you know," she said, falling on to her back on her bed, placing her arm over her eyes, suddenly overly tired. Aaron stood in the middle of the room after closing the door, feeling uncomfortable. As much bravado he had displayed in the canteen, he still felt awkward being alone with Pelia in her room. A beeping noise filled the room, breaking the silence.

"Shit, I bet that's Po, he's probably figured out I escaped," she said, as she reached for her phone which she had left on her bedside table. She looked at her phone, and saw 5 missed calls and 3 text messages. She sighed as she unlocked her Samsung, seeing the missed calls were all from Reid. A wave of relief flowed over her, maybe she wouldn't have to face the wrath of Po tonight after all. She then looked at the text messages, seeing that Reid had covered for her with Pogue saying she wasn't ready to talk, after Reid has realized she had left through her window and not being abducted. Pelia smiled and called her best friend.

"Pel, dude, this is stupid, where are you? I need to come get you or at least stay with you, it isn't safe out there," he said before she could even say hello.

"Reid, take a breath man, I am fine. I am back at the dorms. And hey thanks for covering with me with Po. What about the rentals?" she asked, worried about her parents response to this new development.

"Yah, like we were going to tell them, not at that point yet. We cleaned up everything before they got home, used to fix the glass and all that. Told them you were asleep already in your room, so don't worry about it." He said.

"Thanks Reid, you are the best," Pelia smiled. Looking up she saw Aaron making a puking motion and she threw her pillow at him.

"Ok, well I am coming over then, I can't leave you alone by yourself," he said, "I won't let on to Pogie so don't worry." Pelia looked worried.

"Reid, I can't ask you to lie anymore for me. I know how hard it is to do that sort of thing with you guys, and don't worry I'm not alone," she said, smiling up at Aaron. Aaron looked taken aback by her comment to Reid.

"What? Who else do you know but us?" Reid asked, confused.

"Hey I am not that big of a loner!" she said. Reid remained silent. "Fine, I am, but it's Aaron, and he has saved my ass twice, so I think he can handle bodyguard duty for the night." She said smiling.

"The _whole_ night?" Reid asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Well, duh, look, Reid, I am tired, I will see you in class in the morning, kay? Bye!" she said, not letting him respond as she disconnected the call. Pelia looked to Aaron, feeling sheepish, now what?

"That seemed to go well," he said, as he rocked back and forth on his feet in obvious discomfort.

"Aaron, let's not make this weird. Just come to bed and let's go to sleep," she said, as she pulled back the covers. Aaron looked taken back by her forwardness, but came to the side of the bed anyways, taking off his shirt. He continued to fold it nicely and place it on the chair, then unbuckled his pants.

"Whoa, dude, you don't sleep in the nude do you?" Pelia asked, staring at his pants without meaning to. Aaron laughed.

"Would you rather I did?" he asked, amused. Pelia shook her head vehemently. He went to pull down his pants, making Pelia quickly turn away from him. She went to her drawer to pull out her normal sleep wear; an oversized shirt of Pogue's, this one had a faded Ducati logo on it. She looked behind her to see Aaron had turned the other way, folding his pants. Pelia took this moment to pull his cell out of her bra, and place it on the dresser, then proceeded to pull off her shirt, and take off her bra. As she did this she heard an intake of breath from behind her, making her peek over her shoulder to look at Aaron.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep in the nude either," she said, dangling the shirt from one finger to prove it. Aaron merely cleared his throat in response. Pelia smiled to herself, at least being a girl was fun in some ways, who doesn't love teasing boys? Pelia slipped the shirt over her head, and slipped off her sweatpants, leaving them on the ground where they fell, obviously not a neat freak like Aaron. As she crawled in to her bed, Aaron did the same. The two of them lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, Pelia holding the covers up to her neck.

"Aaron," she said.

"Hmm?"

"This is awkward," she said, receiving a laugh from Aaron. "Yeah just a bit. We have barely spoken to each other, now we are in the same bed. It's going to be awkward, but I am here for one thing only, and that is to make sure you are still alive in the morning." Aaron sounded so serious that Pelia turned over on to her side to stare at him.

"I do appreciate it Aaron, all of it," she said, smiling softly. Aaron turned to face her as well.

"Whether or not we are friends, we have a history, and I owe it to our old friendship to make sure you are safe." He said, his eyes shining. Pelia smiled at his response. It wasn't a complete answer to all that had happened, but it showed that no matter what she could always count on Aaron. Without thinking about it Pelia reached her hand across the invisible line between the two, and pushed a piece of his hair behind his ear. Pelia's hand rested on his cheek for a moment as the two stared at each other. After a moment, Pelia realized what she was doing and took her hand away.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I didn't meant to do that, it just seemed to come naturally," she said, turning away from him to rest on her back once again.

"Don't mention it," he said, his voice thick. Pelia hoped that he was affected by her as she was by him or else this just wouldn't be fair. Every nerve in her body was reacting to the nearness of Aaron's body. Pelia wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them, press her body against his, and let go of all the pent up frustration and kiss him with all she was feeling, without thought. Pelia breathed deeply trying to make her mind think of anything else but the body sleeping just a few metres from hers. She moved her foot slightly and came in contact with Aaron's, making a flame of desire go up her leg making her twitch.

"Sorry," she mumbled, knowing her face was going red with embarrassment.

"It's not that big of a bed, Parry, so don't worry about it, just relax and get some sleep," he said. Pelia sighed, knowing that obviously Aaron wasn't in the same agony as her, or he wouldn't be able to sleep either. Pelia hadn't let herself realize it, but she liked Aaron, and that was part of why she couldn't let him go. She had forced those feelings deep down, hoping they would just disappear. That of course never happened, so she was deciding to be honest with herself, perhaps it would help her get over him quicker.

As Pelia lay there for hours, unable to sleep for obvious reasons, she had too much time to think. Too much time to think of Aaron, and what she means to him, what she wants him to mean to her, and what she wishes she would mean to him. She sighed as she yet again turned over for what felt like the millionth time.

"Parry, seriously, can you pick a spot and stick with it?" asked Aaron, his voice thick with sleep. "Well I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get comfortable," she said, sliding to be on her side to face Aaron, who was already facing her. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Plus I have never shared my bed with a man before, so this is weird," she said, her face blushing. Aaron chuckled.

"Not even Garwin?" he asked, smirking. Pelia looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? You are still on that whole me and Reid thing? Nope, never even with Reid, he is my best friend and that would be gross," she said. Aaron shrugged.

"Well, I think maybe you should tell Reid that cause I am pretty sure he is in love with you," Aaron said, completely serious. Pelia was shocked.

"I really don't think so Aaron, he's like my brother, nothing more, nothing less," she countered, wondering where on earth he would get that idea from. "Look call it man's intuition or whatever, but try not to be so oblivious when a man shows interest in you, you could end up breaking his heart or leading him on without knowing it," he said, staring anywhere but in her eyes. Pelia wanted to counter that blanket statement, and opened her mouth to do so, but the timid look he had on his face made her rethink.

"Well, I really don't think I do, but I will try and be more conscious of it?" she stated, more of a question, wondering if that was what Aaron wanted her say. Aaron nodded slightly and turned back over to his back, placing his right arm behind his head. Pelia sighed, their conversation had taken an odd turn, giving her even more to ponder. Just great.

At some point in the night Pelia had managed to actually get to sleep, she couldn't remember when as her head was still fuzzy with sleep. All she knew at this point was that she was absolutely cozy and had no intention of moving, as she snuggled closer to the body next to hers, feeling completely at ease. The arm around her middle held her tighter, as she lazily ran her hand up and down his side. Pelia then realized what she was doing, and who was in her bed, and froze. Aaron was in her bed, she was currently in his arms. Oh boy. Was it bad that she didn't want to move and hoped he didn't wake up for awhile so she could just lay there? Pelia decided to be greedy and pretend she was still sleeping as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She sighed contentedly, this is what she needed and also wished she _didn't_ need. This was making her infatuation with Aaron all the harder to ignore and all the harder to get over. Pelia placed her hand gently on his chest, reveling in how fit he was.

Pelia felt Aaron start to stir, and tried her best to seem like she was still asleep. As Aaron opened his eyes, he knew that Pelia was awake, and had been for the past 30 minutes. He smiled as he looked upon her face, a small smile forming on her lips. He had enjoyed having her in his arms, as much as it seemed she enjoyed being there. Aaron knew this was dangerous territory but he had fought against his innate attraction to Pelia for years and having her this close made all his hard work go out the window. Aaron pulled her tighter to him, forcing her to open her eyes in surprise, he loved surprising her.

"Aaron?" she stated, her voice legitimately full of sleep as she had yet to use it. "Morning sleepy, did you know you snore?" he asked sweetly, smirking. Pelia gasped, embarrassed. She hit him on the chest where her hand was currently resting.

"I do not!" she protested, her face flush. Aaron sat up against the head board, pulling her with him. He heard her intake of breath as his hand dipped lower to pull her with him.

"A little handsy in the morning, are we?" she asked, her voice breathless. Aaron smirked again.

"It sure is fun to tease you, Parry, especially in the morning," he said, his arm still wrapped around her, and her head now resting on his shoulder. "But I figured it was time we got up, school starts in a little over an hour," he said, looking at his watch. Pelia sighed seemingly sadly.

"Do we have to?" she asked, akin to a child. Aaron found her current expression adorable and tried to suppress that. He was giving himself too much freedom with his thoughts of Pelia, and that needed to be in check if he was to maintain his promise to his family. They could never know how much he was getting mixed up in Covenant business.

"Aaron, what's wrong? You looked upset about something," she said, her face peering up at his. Aaron smiled down at her.

"It's nothing, just thinking about some family stuff, no big," he said, ending that line of questioning before it could begin. Pelia smiled.

"Okay, cool," she said, as she started to disentangle herself from him to get out of bed. Aaron felt immediately a sense of loss when she was no longer next to him, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him.

"Aaron! What are you doing?" she asked, her face inches from his. Aaron looked in to her eyes, searching for any sign that what he was doing was wrong or against her wishes so he could stop himself. But all he found was a want mirroring his own, as he touched his nose with hers.

"Pelia, I am going to kiss you if you don't stop me," he said, his voice thick, his eyes closed as he breathed her in, waiting her reply. Pelia stayed silent for a moment, then did something that completely surprised Aaron. Pelia placed her lips upon his, kissing him before he could follow through with his threat. Aaron immediately wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her to fit the front of him, every part of them touching as they explored each other for the first time.

Pelia had no idea what had come over her, but when he said he was going to kiss her, she couldn't wait for him to finish the war within himself; she needed to feel his lips against hers at that moment. So she did it. She kissed him. She placed her lips on his, before he could, and she had caught him off guard. That thought made her smile slightly, to think she could catch Aaron off guard was something in itself. Pelia let herself become immersed in the kiss, as her hands trailed up his back and rested in his hair. Aaron's hands went the other direction, as one ended up holding her side, and one cupping her bottom tightly. Pelia gasped slightly, the sensation overwhelming; she had never experienced these kinds of feelings with any other man before. They scared her and excited her at the same time. As Pelia let her hand explore the muscles of Aaron's back, he deepened the kiss eliciting an involuntary moan from her. Pelia could feel Aaron smile against her lips, reveling in the fact that he could have that effect on her. Pelia wanted to slap him for being so smug, but she merely bit his lip instead. She could feel his reaction to her against her leg, and knew in that moment she would let him have all of her. She wanted him to be her first, and that thought scared her as she had never felt that before.

Aaron changed positions, placing Pelia on her back and laying himself over top of her, covering every inch. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself with in her, wanting her more than he has wanted anyone before, and he felt that she would let him, which both excited him and scared him. He tried not to think as he continued to kiss her, letting his hands explore her body like they have wanted to do for years.

"Pelia Parry, you open this door right now, or I will break it down," came an angry Pogue from the other side of her dorm room, breaking the moment between the two almost lovers. Aaron stared at Pelia, her eyes flush with want, which he assumed only mirrored his own. Pelia attempted to apologize with her eyes, looking as disappointed as he felt that they were interrupted.

"PELIA!" Pogue yelled, signaling his loss of patience.

"P-" she started, her voice coming out as a squeak," Pogue, just wait a sec would ya?" she yelled, her voice a little too husky for her own liking. Damn Pogue, she would pay him back for this one day.

"Well hurry up, you have a lot of explaining to do!" he yelled, impatiently. Pelia rolled her eyes, as she grabbed some scrub clothes to quickly throw on to look presentable before her brother. Pelia looked to Aaron but he hadn't moved.

"Uh, Aaron," she whispered, "don't you think you should, oh I don't know, put a shirt on?" she asked, laughing at his lost expression. Aaron nodded, grabbing for his shirt beside her bed. Pelia stared openly as he placed it over his head, then stood to grab his pants. Pelia looked away sheepishly, as he was still pretty happy, reminding her what could have happened between the two if Pogue hadn't shown up.

"Did you want me to go?" he asked, pointing to the window. Pelia shook her head no.

"My brother needs to see that you are here to protect me, and that is all you were doing last night, we just won't mention this morning," she said, winking at him. Aaron smirked in reply. Pelia smiled as she went to open the door to her overbearing brother.

"Pogue, so nice to see you this morning, lock anyone else away lately?" she asked sweetly. Pogue glared at her, his eyes filled with anger.

"Pelia, what were you thinking? I locked you in your room for your own protection, you were being unreasonable, and I needed to talk things over with the guys," he said, then pushed his way in to her room. He stopped dead as soon as he saw Aaron sitting on his sister's bed. Aaron smirked and waved at him, making his anger sky rocket. Pogue stomped his way over to Aaron, and hauled him up by the ruff of his shirt.

"Abbott, you have no need to be here, what do you think you're doing in my sister's bed?" he said, his words dripping with disdain and veiled threat. Aaron looked unfazed.

"I was merely doing what you and your band of idiots haven't seemed to be able to do lately. _I _was protecting Pelia," he said simply. This did not seem to dissuade Pogue's anger, as he merely pulled the shirt tighter. Aaron still did not make a sound.

"Abbott, you _will_ stay away from my sister, or you will answer to me," Pogue said, his knuckles going white from how hard he was holding Aaron up.

"I do not answer to you Parry, or anyone, and Pelia is old enough to make her own decisions, and you are not letting her. She answered your immature act with one of her own," he said, anger dripping in to his tone, "and I actually care about her, seemingly more than you do, and as I have proved before I can take care of her, so just leave her be," Aaron said, as he pushed Pogue away from him. Pogue looked startled that Aaron could exhibit so much power as Pogue stumbled backwards.

"She isn't yours to take care of, Abbott, just stay out of her life," Pogue said, advancing forward again.

"Just stop! Both of you!" yelled Pelia, having both Aaron and Pogue look her way. "Aaron is right, Po, I am a big girl now and can make my own decisions. I choose, and want, Aaron back in my life. And as long as he wants to be there, I will let him. That is my decision." She said with a point of finality. Aaron looked at her surprised that she would be so open and honest about it. Pogue looked to his sister, all anger dissipated, a worried expression on his face.

"Pel, I am just worried he will hurt you again, like before. You were so depressed. I hate seeing you like that, I don't know how to get you out of it," Pogue said, really sounding like he was at a loss, "I just think you should leave it to us, your brothers, to take care of you. We all need to talk, just the five of us, I don't want to keep shutting you out, I really don't, I just don't know how else to protect you from this threat expect by keeping you as far away from it as possible,". Pelia's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her brother had never been so honest with her about how he was feeling, or his take on the situation before. She went to him.

"Po, I understand, you're my big brother, you want to keep my away from anything that could hurt me, but he's coming after me, that makes me apart of it, and you have to accept that. And you have to accept that, for however long, Aaron is back in my life, can you do that?" she asked, wrapping her brother in a tight hug. Pogue wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"For now I can," he said, then looked to Aaron, "but if you hurt her again, I will hurt you more,"

"Understood," Aaron said, smiling.

"And Pelia, we will talk about this more after class, I will come get you after English, kay?" he asked, pulling away from her. Pelia nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, a genuine smile on her face. Pogue nodded, then left the dorm room, closing the door behind him. That was a big step for Pogue, Pelia knew, as he had left Aaron to take care of her. Pelia smiled, finally her brother was starting to come around.

"Pelia?" said Aaron from behind her. She turned to face him, smile falling from her face as she saw his expression.

"Aaron?" she questioned.

"Did I really hurt you that much?" he asked, looking straight in to her eyes. Pelia let a tear fall down her cheek unchecked, answer enough for Aaron. "I am really sorry I did that, you seriously meant everything to me, it was the last thing I wanted to do, but there was so much that happened at that time in my life. I can't tell you about it, not right now, but maybe one day I will be able to." He said, as Pelia stood motionless before him. "Just know that I do not want to hurt you again, I don't care what anyone says, I want to be back in your life, okay?" he said, smiling at her. Pelia laughed as she jumped in to his arms, holding him tightly.

"That works for me, Abbott."

**a/n Thanks so much everyone for reading ! I am loving writing this story. Let me know what you think of my version of Abbott :D Rainy. **


End file.
